Blood & Steel (Trailer)
by Cheezel1993
Summary: One soldier does his part in a single battle as the war rages on. (A little tidbit for a story I plan on doing, feedback is appreciated)
1. Chapter 1

**Blood &amp; Steel**

* * *

A momentary cry of pain erupted from the soldier as a hail of bullets ripped through his chest. Blood sprayed out while he fell to the ground, he was dead before he even hit the floor.

"Friendly down!" A fellow soldier, a Mobian, screamed.

A nearby unicorn was cowering down behind some cover. He used his magic to pick up a nearby spear and sent it flying towards his enemy, planting it straight through the face of one of the enemy soldiers.

"We're getting overrun here!" He shouted over the gunfire and explosions to the Mobian beside him.

"Yeah, no shit!" The Mobian screamed back. He pulled out the communication device from his pack and radioed in to the command center above. "Unity, this is Echo-2. We're getting swarmed down here! We need backup, anything you can send!"

"Copy that, Echo-2. We have friendly Pilots already deployed, they'll be arriving within two mikes."

"Glad to hear it," the Mobian replied, a small amount of hope within his voice. "We'll do what we can until they arrive," he finished, putting the comm device back into his pack.

"Pilots?" The pony asked. "What's so special about those guys?"

"Trust me," the Mobian replied. "They're a whole other level."

* * *

A drop ship in the sky closed its distance to the battlefield, prepare to drop off the soldiers it was carrying. The ramp at the back of it lowered, allowing those inside to see the battle that was currently underway. It came to a hovering stop quite some distance up from the ground. The soldiers inside the ship were known as Pilots, the best of the best. The visors on the front of their helmets looked like a narrow X, they flickered to life with a moderate white light.

"Unload, go go!" The crew chief aboard the ship shouted.

The six pilots aboard the jogged to the end of the ramp and jumped out, the jump kits on the back of their waist let out a quick boost before they touched the ground, allowing them to land on the ground with a heavy thud. All but one of the pilots quickly ran off, each heading off in their own direction. The one left behind spared a moment to quickly scan his surroundings. Seeing nothing in sight, he ran ahead. Gunshots sounded from the second story of a building to his left. The pilot jumped to his right, hitting the wall he had directed himself towards. He began pumping his legs as his jump kit got to work, wall running on the surface of the wall. Pressing off of the wall and activating his jump kit for a sudden burst, the Pilot directed himself straight for the window of the second story of the building. He smashed through the window and raised his knife, landing on top of an enemy Grunt and stabbing the knife into his chest. Hurried footsteps sounded from behind the pilot, he picked up the rifle the Grunt had dropped and fired three quick shots into the second approaching Grunt. A third one came straight at the Pilot from his left, swinging his fist straight at him. The Pilot dropped his weapon and quickly stood up as he spun around behind the Grunt, grabbing the sides of his head and giving it a sharp twist, snapping his neck to a point his head was facing the wrong way.

Bullets from an aircraft outside ripped into the building, shattering what remained of the window. The Pilot sprinted ahead towards another window at the far end of the building, he jumped through it and began a rapid descent towards the ground below. He removed his main firearm from the holster on his hip, the Smart Pistol MK5. The weapons auto targeting system quickly locked onto three enemies standing below, three rapid trigger pulls sent a bullet through the heads of each of them. The moment his feet touched the ground, the Pilot was off and running again. As he ran through some smoke billowing out of a nearby downed ship, an explosion went off in front of him. The blast knocked him off of his feet and sent him flying off to his left. He hit the ground hard, dropping his weapon in the process. Gunshots and explosions could heard all around him, he was right in the center of the ongoing battle. He had no chance of finding his lost firearm, but he quickly found himself a nearby rifle to make up for it. None of that mattered however, his build time had finally completed, he was ready to call in the main thing that set the Pilots apart from every other soldier out there. He activated his beacon, a green rotating circle showed up on his hud. In the sky above he could heard a deep rumbling, it got louder with every passing moment. A fireball in the sky rocketed to the earth bellow, four sheets of metal split off from it and were projected off to the side. The ground shook on impact, and with the deliverance complete, the Pilot sprinted for the Titan that was down on one knee ahead of him.

He jumped in the air as he neared his machine. The Titan stood up and caught him mid jump with one of its massive hands, two panels opened up on its chest and the Titan placed the Pilot in the seat inside of it. For a moment, there was only darkness. There was a ping followed by the sound the reactor core coming to life. A holographic screen lit up in segments in front of the pilot inside the cockpit, like a window to the outside once it was fully activated. Metal bands sprung up and wrapped around the Pilots arms on the armrests of the seat. The Titan finished the pairing process and the Pilot was now in full control of his Titan.

An enemy Titan began approaching from the left, the Pilot whipped around and started unloading his Chaingun into it. The majority of the Titans shields had already been depleted before it managed to return fire. The two of them began to lumber towards one another, bullets flying through the air as they both continued to fire. The Pilot moved his Chaingun into the left hand and swung his Titans right fist out, a heavy clang sounding as metal met metal. That was enough to completely ruin his opponents Titan, sending it into its doomed state. Before his enemy had a chance to eject, the Pilot swung his Titans fist out a second time, tearing straight through the exterior of the Titan. He grabbed a hold of the Pilot inside and ripped him out from his seat, tossing him into the air above before grabbing him again and throwing him straight ahead, the force that he connect against a wall with was enough to kill him.

The Pilot spun his Titan around to see a friendly Titan engaging with another enemy.

"Cyrak Titan sighted. Range, two hundred meters," he heard his ally say over the radio in his helmet.

The metal bands removed themselves from around the Pilots arms, allowing him to press a couple of buttons above the top hatch on the front of his Titan from the inside. The doors opened up again and the Pilot jumped out into the awaiting hand of his Titan. He laid himself down in it as the Titan rotated itself slightly and brought its hand back, it threw its Pilot like a shot put and sent him flying through the air across the battlefield. He reached behind himself and removed his rifle from his back as he hurtled towards the enemy Titan. The Pilot slammed into the Titans back and grabbed ahold before clambering further up it, he gripped the panel on top of it and tore it of, revealing the Titans internal systems. The Pilot looked up momentarily to see his allies Titan had been destroyed, he looked back down again and began firing into the weak point he had opened up on the Titan he was now rodeoing. Out of nowhere, a barrage of missiles flew through the air and connected with the Titan, destroying it and knocking the Pilot off. He hit the ground a rolled a few times, the visor on his helmet died and momentarily blinded him before it quickly began rebooting itself again.

The Pilot pushed himself up with one of his fists and looked to the direction the missiles had come from. Through the smoke, another enemy Titan began approaching. It wasn't Cyrak or a friendly though, G.U.N. now had joined the battle. More missiles shot out from the container on the Titans shoulder, hurtling towards the Pilot. The Pilot raised one of his hands in front of his face as he waited for his end to come. It never did however. He lowered his hand again to see a green swirling shield in front of him, absorbing the rockets and bullets and holding them in place as they flowed around inside the shield. A large metal hand come down and picked the Pilot up, he draped his arm over the hand as his Titan went about placing him back inside its cockpit. The hatch closed shut and the screen in front of him lit up once more. The Pilot slowly dragged his arms back over the armrests of his seat as the metal bands clicked back into place, the impact from hitting the ground had dazed him slightly and his visor was still attempting to normalize itself. With everything functioning once again, the Pilot dropped his Titans vortex shield and sent all the projectiles it had collected back at the enemy Titan. There was still much more fighting ahead of him before the war could be ended.

* * *

**(A/N) So this is just a little something I felt like writing for an upcoming story I plan on doing, kind of like when I did the preview for 'Paladins' before writing the actual story. This is more of a trailer than a preview seeing as I probably won't include this in the actual story. So as you can tell, this is a SonicxMLP story, that's why it's in this category. But there's actually a third part to it, that being 'Titanfall'. By that, I only mean the Titans themselves and the weapons. So it's more SonicXMLP than Titanfall. I'd like to get some feedback for this, find out what you all think. I'm not after OCs yet, so don't abuse the reviews with your characters, I'll let you know if I want them. So anyway, leave a review and please let me know your thoughts.**

**As always**

**Catchya =)**


	2. Loadout Selection

**(A/N) This is for those who have a character in my next story. I'll be showing each piece of gear you can choose from and brief description of each item. I'll probably keep this page somewhere in the main story as a reference guide, so you know what I'm talking about when I mention something from here, it'll also save me from having to explain what each thing is during the story. So anyway, I'll also give a brief description of what a Pilot and a Titan is for those of you who aren't familiar with Titanfall.**

Pilots

Pilots are known to be some of the best soldiers around, possessing superior skills and equipment compared to the standard Grunt. They're armed with a myriad of equipment and weaponry, including one piece of equipment known as the, "Jump Kit." Jump Kits are small jetpacks worn around the waist, they allow Pilots to double jump, wall run and fall from great heights without the risk of death.

Primary Weapons

R-101C Carbine: Medium range, automatic assault rifle. Extremely versatile and user friendly, good for almost any situation. Known as the, "workhorse assault rifle of the frontier."

EVA-8 Shotgun: Semi-automatic shotgun, deadly in close-quarters combat. (It's a shotgun, what more can be said)

Smart Pistol MK5: Automatic lock-on handgun. It scans for hostile targets within a short range and locks onto them automatically, rounds fired will then maneuver to hit the locked targets. Aiming with the iron sights switches to manual targeting. Amount of locks required for automatic targeting depends on the target.

R-97 Compact SMG: SMG with a high rate of fire and minimal recoil, this and its large magazine size makes it a deadly weapon in close-quarters. Its lethality is increased when equipped with the "Scatterfire" mod, though the increase in fire rate substantially decreases accuracy, also empties the magazine very quickly.

Longbow-DMR Sniper: Semi-automatic sniper rifle. It fires hyper-velocity rounds which completely eliminates the need to lead targets, allowing the shooter to fire multiple shots quickly in succession.

G2A4 Rifle: Semi-automatic battle rifle. A rather old weapon compared to some of the latest creations through the advances in weapons technology. Still, it's a favorite of special forces units due to its high damage and extremely precise fire - a testament to its high level of craftsmanship. When equipped with a "Match Trigger" it allows the shooter to fire as quickly as they can pull the trigger.

Hemlock BF-R: Burst fire assault rifle, fires three rounds per burst. While this is a liability at short range, the trade off delivers a weapon with a good balance of long-range accuracy, damage and fire rate. The "Starburst" mod converts the Hemlock's burst fire rate to five rounds per burst.

C.A.R. (Combat Advanced Round) SMG: A SMG that is designed to fire a more powerful round than its R-97 counterpart, providing greater damage and accuracy at range but at the cost of fire rate and magazine capacity. Its "Counterweight" mod allows for higher accuracy when firing from the hip or moving.

Spitfire LMG: A light machine gun that has high recoil at first, but eventually stabilizes into a tighter firing pattern. Due to its unique recoil, sustained firing is recommended over the traditional method of firing in short bursts. The "Slammer" mod makes it a powerful weapon against enemy Titans through a rodeo attack.

Kraber-AP Sniper: A straight-pull bolt-action sniper rifle with a side mounted magazine. It fires a unique round, ensuring 'one-shot, one-kill' results against human-scale targets. However, due to long projectile travel time between the shot and impact, considerable judgement in leading is required, making it a difficult weapon to use against moving targets.

Sidearms

Hammond P2011: Named after its creator, the Hammond is semi-automatic handgun. Its integrated 'match trigger' allows it to be fired as fast as the trigger can be pulled.

RE-45 Autopistol: A fully automatic pistol. It sacrifices damage and accuracy at range for improved effectiveness at close range.

B3 Wingman: An extremely powerful revolver with very high accuracy out to long range. Precision aim is required to make up for its very low rate of fire.

Anti-Titan Weapons

Archer Heavy Rocket: The Archer fires a powerful homing rocket that requires locking on before it can be fired. When aimed, a targeting window flips out, allowing target acquisition.

Sidewinder: The Sidewinder is a rapid-fire micro-missile launcher. Though each missile does limited damage, its generous magazine size makes up for it.

Mag (Magnetic) Launcher: The Mag Launcher fires magnetic grenades. When fired, the grenades will veer towards nearby enemy Titans. Its low ammo capacity, slow reload and moderate damage output makes this a more challenging AT weapon for Pilots to handle.

Charge Rifle: The Charge Rifle fires an energy beam that inflicts massive damage. Holding the trigger charges the weapon. Timing is critical, however, as the weapon will only fire once it has reached full charge and will automatically discharge upon reaching full charge.

Ordnance

Frag Grenade: (Nuff said)

Arc Grenade: Deal less damage compared to Frag grenades, but heavily distorts the vision systems of Titans and Pilots caught in the blast radius.

Arc Mine: A proximity mine that can stick to any surface, similar effect to the Arc grenades.

Satchel Charge: Manually detonated high explosive. Primed when thrown into place, activated by the Pilots detonator.

Data Knife

A tool used by Pilots for hacking purposes. Also used for wall hanging, stabbing the knife into the wall.

Tactical Abilities

Cloak: Turns its user invisible for a short time. The Cloak ability is most useful against enemy Titans, making the user completely invisible to its viewing systems, it also fools an enemy Pilots Active Radar Pulse. Enemy Pilots can however see the user as bleak-white shapes, and jets from a jump kit are not hidden. Firing a weapon instantly cancels the cloaking system.

Stim: Once activated, boosts Pilot movement and reload speed. Also improves healing capabilities.

Active Radar Pulse: Allows temporary vision of allies and enemies through walls, cloaked Pilots are invisible to its effects.

**(A/N) I won't bother with adding the available Pilot Kits, I think it'll be going a little overboard in all honesty. I may however mention some of the Titan ones when I get to them though. Some of them can actually make a significant difference at times.**

Titans

Towering over the battlefield, Titans are advanced battle mechs that are another addition to the Pilots inventory. Designed to be an extension of a Pilots body, Titans can be operated by a Pilot from within its cockpit. Alternatively, while a Pilot isn't operating his or her Titan, it will be presided over by an AI which can be set to either follow their Pilot or guard a position. An Auto-Titan will engage enemy targets automatically.

Dash

Whereas Pilots are able to jump around their surroundings, this understandably is not the case with Titans. Instead, all Titans are equipped with a dash thruster. The dash allows a Titan to quickly move in any direction. The dash capacity of a Titan depends on the chassis it is installed in.

Chassis

Atlas: The very first of its kind, the Atlas was the original Titan that is still used by many Pilots on the battlefield. With its perfect balance of mobility and power, the Atlas is an excellent Titan for all engagements and situations. Atlas Titans also come equipped with a "Damage Core" which, when activated, boost its damage output to impressive levels. Atlas' have two dashes at their disposal

H-KA02/Ogre: The Ogre has been developed as an extremely tough Titan chassis, optimized for taking high amounts of damage and dealing more than most other chassis. With its high levels of shielding and armor, the Ogre excels in one-on-one battles with other Titans and close-quarters combat. Its powerful form comes at the cost of mobility however, the Ogre is easily one of slowest Titans to ever be produced and is at a strong disadvantage in wide open areas. It comes equipped with a dash capacity of just one dash at a time. True to its powerful design, the Ogre comes equipped with a "Shield Core" which amps the Titans shields for a limited time.

Stryder: The polar opposite of the Ogre, the Stryder has been developed as an extremely mobile and maneuverable Titan variant. It's almost skeletal design has been optimized for superior speed and agility, allowing it to outmatch any other Titan when it comes to quickly moving around the battlefield. Although, due to its stripped down design, the Stryders armor is largely non-existent, making it much more fragile in combat. Its dash capacity is at a total of three. The Stryders "Dash Core" gives the Titan unlimited dashes temporarily.

Primary Weapons

XO-16 Chaingun: A fully automatic 20mm Chaingun. With its high precision and low recoil, very rarely will a Titan Pilot miss their intended target. A perfect two way weapon, effective against both Pilots and Titans, it is the go-to weapon for all Pilots of any level.

40mm Cannon: The 40mm Cannon is a semi-automatic weapon that fires a high-explosive round with good accuracy. It can be a powerful weapon against enemy Titans, able to destroy a Titan with just one magazine. Although it requires a level of precision for a direct hit against smaller targets, such as Pilots, splash damage will still harm the intended target. Equally at home attacking both enemy Pilots and Titans, it can be a destructive weapon in the right hands.

Quad Rocket: The Quad Rocket fires four rockets at once in its primary firing mode. In alternative mode, it fires slow moving swirls of rocket that are effective at temporarily denying territory to the enemy. It is best used against enemy Titans, having limited effectiveness against fast moving Pilots.

Plasma Railgun: The Railgun fires a traveling charged pulse with high accuracy out to long range. Its power can be charged up through multiple stages before firing until reaching full charge, a full charged Railgun shot can deliver a very powerful punch. As powerful a weapon as it can be, the Railgun is at an extreme disadvantage in close-quarters combat. It is best used in a large open area.

Arc Cannon: The Arc Cannon fires a bolt of lightning that propagates across multiple targets. It can be fired quickly, or charged up over time for an increase in firepower. Damaging a Pilot or a Titan with the Arc Cannon will cause momentary visual distortion, much like an Arc Grenade or Mine. It is a very versatile weapon with its effectiveness against both Pilots and Titans, though the necessity to charge each shot for higher damage can sometimes leave the user at a disadvantage.

Triple Threat: The Triple Threat is a grenade launcher that shoots three grenades at once. It excels at clearing rooms, and its grenades explode on armored contact, making it effective at close range against other Titans. The trio of grenades will normally fire horizontally, though in alternative fire they fire vertically. Grenades can fly surprisingly far in alternative fire. Best used at close range, the Triple Threat is most effective against other Titans. The grenades have a delay before exploding once on the ground, and skilled Pilots have a chance to jump above the explosions to avoid possible death.

Ordnance

Rocket Salvo: Launches a rapid salvo of unguided missiles. Useful during a fight with another Titan to fill the gap while reloading or to initiate combat with an unsuspecting enemy Titan. Best used against Titans as hitting ground troops with the salvo can prove to be quite difficult.

Slaved Warheads: Automatic targeting missiles, requires a lock before it can be fired. When fired, a barrage of three homing missiles will launch four times. The missiles will turn back towards their target and continue to track them if they happen to miss. This ordinance can only be used against enemy Titans or targets of the same size or larger.

Cluster Missile: A single fired missile which, upon impact, deploys a shower of secondary explosive charges that continue to explode and saturate an area for a considerable amount of time. Effective against both enemy Titans and Pilots, also useful for clearing out interiors of buildings that may be hiding other enemies.

Multi-Target Missile System: Missiles that Enable the user to engage multiple targets all at the same time. By painting multiple enemies and firing, the missiles will fire towards their intended targets, much like the Slaved Warheads. Just like the Slaved Warheads, this ordinance can only be used against enemy Titans or other enemies of the same size or larger.

Tactical Abilities

Vortex Shield: Able to stop enemy projectiles, such as rockets and bullets, in their tracks and is able to send the projectiles right back to the enemy. This effect does not extend to lightning bolts fired by the Arc Cannon or shots from the Plasma Railgun.

Electric Smoke: Disperses a screen of electrified smoke. Highly damaging to Pilots and Titans shields. Good for hiding the users Titans movements, but most effective for removing an enemy currently rodeoing the users Titan.

Particle Wall: Deploys a one way stationary force-field, blocking enemy fire from one side while allowing the user to fire through the other. Degrades over time and when taking damage, changing from green to red depending on how much longer it will last. Useful in multiple scenarios.

Kits

Nuclear Ejection: As a Pilot ejects from their Titan, the Titan briefly charges and then detonates its nuclear core, dealing massive amounts of damage to all nearby enemies.

Auto Eject: The Titan will automatically eject their Pilot once it has entered a doomed state. The Pilot will also cloak briefly, whether or not they have access to a cloak ability.

Big Punch: Upgrades a Titans melee attack to inflict greater damage than normal and push enemy Titans back further.

**(A/N) There are plenty of other Titan kits, but I feel these are really the main ones that I could incorporate into the story. The next bit I'm just adding for the hell of it.**

Titan OS

The Titan Operating System (OS) is the artificial advisory system implemented in the exoskeleton of all Titans. They inform Titan Pilots of any important information, regarding their Titan, during combat. Some OS' have been developed to have different personalities.

Betty: Betty is the voice of the announcer that comes pre-installed with every new Titan. She is known for giving calm advice to Pilots even under severe fire conditions.

Jeeves: Steadfast. Unflinching. Resolute. Modeled after the legendary English butler, a favorite amongst Pilots who follow a strict code of honor and tea at four o'clock, gunfire and enemies be damned.

SID: "Subjugate, Intimidate, and Destroy." Tuned for maximum aggression, SID is standard issue for Pilots assigned Urban Pacification missions. When asking politely doesn't work, having a hostile Titan backing you up often will.

Vanessa: Life on the frontier can be a harsh and lonely one. Affectionate and warm, Vanessa is designed to form close and emotional bonds with the Pilots she serves, giving them extra reason to come back from a mission with their Titan intact.

Insignias

**Feel free to create your own insignia for your Titans if you like, it'll give it something of a personal touch. Make it simple though, I'd rather it didn't be too detailed.**

**(A/N) I think that's about it really. Choose one item from each category to create your characters, and their Titans, Loadout. You're also welcome to have your character name their Titan if you'd like to, not quite as important but the options there. Send me it through a PM and I should be right to get the story started. To everyone else who may possibly be reading this that doesn't have a character I the story, I hope this give you something of an idea as to what you could expect to see in the story itself. Like I said earlier, I'll keep this page somewhere in the actual story as something of a reference guide, also just in case anyone wants to change anything at any point. Anyway, until next time.**

**Catchya =)**


End file.
